


Thigh Highs

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, theyre really cute after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wears pretty laced stockings. And Rei likes the way Rin uses his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thigh Highs

Rei gripped at the sheets. His hands tightening around the cloth each time Rin flicked his tongue against his aching cock. He moved a hand to the back of Rin's head, forcing the redhead to take him in deeper. He felt the way Rin opened his mouth around him and saw drool slide down his chin. He gently wiped the saliva off of Rin's chin. 

Rin sat between his legs, blindfolded and hands tied behind his back. Gazing further down his body, Rei took in the garter belt that curved nicely against Rin's hips. And the black knee high stockings adorned with a floral design that was attached to the belt. 

Watching the way Rin's mouth greedily worked him, Rei massaged his partner's scalp. Rin moaned into the touch sending vibrations against Rei that made him twitch. 

"Stop," Rei's voice was stern. 

Rin breathed heavily against Rei's cock which still hung in his mouth. Even though he couldn't see due to the blindfold, he still looked up at Rei.

In return, Rei removed the blindfold. Rin closed his eyes and adjusted to the light of the bedroom. Slowly, he opened them back up and looked to Rei expectantly. Rei adjusted his glasses before pulling Rin off of his dick. Rin whimpered with his tongue out obviously feeling at loss without the taste of Rei. 

Tracing the bold features of Rin's face, Rei took his time. He ran his thumb along Rin's cheekbone and brushed against his lips. Cupping Rin's chin in the palm of his hand, he pulled Rin up. Not much force was needed for Rin to crawl up onto the bed with him. 

Still on his knees, Rin now laid sideways next to Rei. Letting Rei have full access to touch Rin's clothed thighs while Rin's face still hung over Rei's hard member. Rei felt the fabric between his fingertips. He rubbed his thigh, making his way up. Rin already had his legs spread open giving Rei an opportunity to tease his hole. He circled Rin's entrance getting a whine in response. 

Rei pulled his hand away and brought it down, with a loud smack, against Rin's ass. Rin bucked his hips, panting. His hot breath hit the tip of Rei's cock. 

"Suck," Rei whispered. 

And Rin was on him, warm mouth encasing him. Pumping enthusiastically making lewd slurping noises. 

Red faced, Rei opened the bottle of lube with one hand and poured it onto Rin's hole. Rei wasted no time slipping his fingers into Rin. He pumped his fingers in and out of Rin, curling them to feel Rin clench around his mouth and fingers. 

"Off," Rei commanded. 

Rin pulled his mouth off of Rei and looked up. His eyes were glazed over with lust, and his lips were wet and plump hanging open. Rei held his own dick in his hand, fingers still working inside Rin, and jacked off. He looked Rin directly in the eyes as he repeatedly hit him on the cheek with his cock. 

With his hips moving back into Rei's fingers that worked in his ass, Rin kept his mouth hung open. He moaned loudly when Rei hit just the right spot and that made Rei lose it. Hand still pumping, he came. Some of his release got into Rin's open mouth, the rest ended up against his cheek and in his hair. 

Still rocking against Rei's fingers, Rin circled his hips hoping to come too. Rei took his fingers out and reached under Rin to pump his cock hard and fast. Rin came in his hand and against the sheets. His long red hair tickled the inside of Rei's thighs as he leaned over, screaming in ecstasy. 

Rin collapsed onto the sheets, resting his head on Rei's lap. Rei smiled down at his worn out partner. He lifted Rin up from his lap and untied his bound wrists. Kissing and rubbing at the small bruises forming he let Rin bring them down to his sides. He put the lube onto the bedside table and grabbed tissue to wipe Rin's face clean. He got up to toss out the tissues and turn out the lights. 

Rei laid down next to Rin. He massaged his shoulders to release any tension that was left from having his hands tied behind his back. They stayed like that for almost twenty minutes. 

Smiling, Rin met Rei's eyes. "Like my tights?" He giggled and kicked his legs to where his feet hit his butt. 

"They're extremely attractive on you, Rin-san." Rei pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

Rin let out a laugh that was muffled by his face in the bed. 

Looking at how cute Rin was in his afterglow, Rei let out his own laugh. And the two were laughing, their loud voices probably waking the neighbors. But they were in bliss. Happy and red in the face and sore from a night of fun. 

Through their laughing fit, Rin had rolled on top of Rei. His long hair blocking Rei's peripheral vision. Their laughter slowly died down to small puffs of air. 

"You're extremely attractive," Rin kissed him hard. 

They got under the sheets, Rin working his way out of the stockings and garter. He pulled Rei back into a deep kiss. They made out slowly, breathing in every part of the moment. Rei held Rin close and kissed softly against his lips. Rin kissed him back just as soft, exhaustion taking over. He fell asleep to Rei massaging his scalp. And a soft kiss placed onto his forehead. 

Once Rei heard Rin's soft snores he placed one more kiss into Rin's wild hair. "You are much more beautiful," He said before closing his eyes. 

The last thing he felt was Rin's lips smile against his bare skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Rin would look good in [this](http://www.yandy.com/Floral-Lace-Garter-Belt-and-Attached-Stockings.php)
> 
> also they're supposed to be in a relationship and junk. my butterfly babes. i am trash.   
> thank you for reading!


End file.
